dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Videl
|universe = 7th Universe |galaxy = Milky Way, North Galaxies |race = Earthling |birthplace = |birthday = March 14, Age 756/March 14, Age 757Dragon Ball Super Exciting Guide: Character Volume |age = 17-18 |status = |gender = Female |height = 157 cm/5'1" |weight = 47 kg/103 lbs. |measurements = |bloodtype = | japanese = (Z'' • Movies 18, 19) (''Kai • Movie 18 special edition) | english = |team = |team2 = |team3 = |affiliation = Dragon Team |affiliation2 = |affiliation3 = |previous affiliation =Orange Star High School |previous affiliation2 = |previous affiliation3 = |occupation = |previous occupation = Student Martial artist |partner = |previous partner = Son Gohan |trained = |instructor = Son Gohan |instructor2 = |instructor3 = |instructor4 = |instructor5 = |instructor6 = |headquarters = Satan House 439th Eastern District | manga debut = Volume #36, Chapter #421 | anime debut = DBZ200 DBK099 | movie debut = Movie 18 |family = * Mister Satan (Father) * Miguel (Mother)Majin Bū Arc, vol. 6: Dragon Ball Q&A * Son Gohan (Husband) * Pan (Daughter) * Gokū (Father-in-Law) * Chi-Chi (Mother-in-Law) * Goten (Brother-in-Law) |techniques = * Air Dance Technique * Head Scissors Rush * Ki Transfer |tools = * * Hoi Poi Capsule }} is a human-type Earthling better known as the daughter of the world-famous, Mr. Satan and his previous spouse Miguel. She later married into the Son family by marrying, Son Gohan who gave birth to their firstborn, Pan. Background Born as Mr. Satan's daughter, Videl grew up learning martial arts, hoping to be as great as her father (in fact, unknown to herself, she was already better and stronger than him). On May 7, Age 767, Videl eventually won in the Junior Division of the 24th Tenka-Ichi Budōkai at the age of 11. At some point in the past, her mother left their family, and they have got loads of servants.Saikyō Jump #6, 2014 Personality Videl first appeared as a calculating, fearless, stern, tough, and brash young woman with a strong sense of direction. Raised by her father, better known as his stage name "Mr. Satan". In her youth, under a different standard than normal teenagers, Videl highlighted various leadership skills in her methods of handling affairs with other adults. As a trusted crime-fighting, vigilante in the new christened Satan City, sheltered under the belief that her father was the hero of the planet, thus increasing her to have a heightened assertion in her martial arts skills. She fancies herself a hero of justice in Satan City, and works of her own accord with the police force to take down criminals, showing an intolerance to crime and corruption.Dragon Ball chapter 424, page 6 Headstrong and independent, Videl is far from meek, and is more than willing to stand up to even the likes of Gohan and hardened criminals when the need arises. Selflessly enough to place herself into danger, even though it doesn't involve her, the woman was well acclimated to the status of "celebrity", and earned the respect of the people who knew her and her father. Despite her seemingly noble nature, Videl has shown she isn't above manipulating others to fall into her desires, and even used to accomplish her desires, threatening to reveal Gohan's status as the "Great Saiyaman" should he not enter the Tenka-Ichi Budōkai.Dragon Ball chapter 425, page 10-11 After becoming Gohan's wife, Videl mellowed out considerably, becoming calmer and acting more caring and motherly. She rarely displays her fiery vibe that was frequent in her teenage years, except when provoked, such as when Barry Karn showed pictures of Cocoa Amaguri kissing Gohan and pretended to console her, she lashed out at him and called him pathetic, also insisting that there must have been a reason for that to happen. This is an example of her faith for her husband since she knew that he wouldn't cheat on her, and she was able to figure out Barry's plan to tear apart their marriage, further demonstrating her intelligence that she showed as a teenager when she quickly deduced that Gohan was not only the Great Saiyaman Dragon Ball chapter 425, page 8 but that his father was Son Gokū due to them sharing the same surname Dragon Ball chapter 425, page 10-11. Appearance In spite of being a physically strong, tough fighter, Videl possesses delicate and slender features that make her attractive in the conventional sense. She has pale skin, vivid blue eyes, and dark black hair that has changed style several times throughout the series. Her initial appearance was feminine with a tomboyish streak; she wore her black hair tied in pigtails, and was depicted wearing a long white t-shirt that went past her waist, black biking shorts, purple socks, and orange strapped boots with black tips. Her accessories consisted of fingerless black gloves, and she wore the emblem for the Orange Star High School on her shirt. After she began training with Son Gohan, Videl cut her hair short when Gohan suggested that long hair would be detrimental in a fight. This cropped, spiky style would be her hairstyle for the remainder of the original series until the defeat of Majin Bū. To go with the new hairstyle, she donned a new ensemble to fit; a pink shirt, with a white t-shirt worn over, as well as the same bike shorts, boots, gloves, and socks from her previous attire. Abilities Power and Physical Prowess Videl is unique as far as fighters in the series go. Due to being a nascent user of ki, Videl's entire fighting style centers around physical strikes to the opponent. Videl's entire skillset is all self-taught, as she believed her father was far too strong to be a training partner; due to this, Videl was unaware that she had already surpassed Mark in strength as a teenager. Dragon Ball chapter 429, page 11 Because she'd been practizing martial arts for so long, ki came naturally to Videl once Gohan began to teach her how to draw it out''Dragon Ball'' chapter 428, page 4, and within ten days, she was able to successfully fly.Dragon Ball chapter 429, page 13 In battle, Videl relies purely on physical techniques. A prodigy in martial arts, she is more than capable of handling fully grown men twice her size without much issue. With her small size, she is also fast, capable of avoiding blows with surprising ease and retaliating quickly.Dragon Ball chapter 424, pages 11-14 When fighting Spopovich, Videl showed her remarkable strength yet again, dominating the fight with Spopovich at first.Dragon Ball chapter 440, page 7-13 With sheer physical strength, she snapped Spopovich's neck with a kick, though it was unintentional.Dragon Ball chapter 441, pages 5-6 Life Cultivation Techniques Videl is a nascent user of ki, having been taught how to access her ki from Gohan. Her use of ki is limited, however, and Videl has only been seen using ki to perform the Air Dance Technique. Videl's skill in flight, however, is limited; she cannot keep up with Gohan and Kibito when they fly at their fastest, and can only endure wind pressure in her eyes for so long. She is also capable of sensing ki. Part III High School Arc Videl is introduced when she rushes to defend a bank from a robbery, and encounters Son Gohan. She witnesses the damage he caused as a Super Saiyan, and inquires as to who did all of it, knowing it couldn't have been the cops. Frustrated, she wonders who the guy that did the damage was. One of the citizens tells her it was the Golden Warrior, a recurring "superhero" of sorts. Videl is surprised to hear it was him again, and even more surprised to find out he wears their school's badge. Dragon Ball chapter 421, pp. 11-12 At school, Videl asks her friend Sharpener if he's the Golden Warrior. Sharpener denies it, saying he's too busy with club activities to be a superhero. Her friend Erasa suggests to her that the Golden Warrior might be stronger than Mr. Satan, though she's shot down. A new transfer student arrives, introducing himself as "Gohan". Videl remembers him from earlier.Dragon Ball chapter 421, pp. 13-14 When he seats himself next to them, she calls him on it. Videl is overly suspicious of Gohan, pointing out that the Golden Warrior is dressed identically to Gohan. Sharpener points out that it can't be Gohan, as Gohan has black hair. Mentally, Videl thinks that it should be impossible, but she remembers people in the videos of the Cell Games transforming and their hair becoming blonde.Dragon Ball chapter 422, pp. 1-2 When the school period turns to P.E., Videl tells Gohan to play outfield during their baseball game. She winds a pitch, but Sharpener knocks it out easily. However, she and the rest of the class are in for a shock when Gohan leaps several feat into the air to catch the ball. When Gohan is at bat, Sharpener pitches the ball and she tells him to watch out just before the ball hits him in the face. All of Gohan's behavior only serves to make Videl more suspicious.Dragon Ball chapter 422, pp. 3-11 When Gohan heads home, Videl tries to follow, only to be completely thrown off when Gohan vanishes from her sight.Dragon Ball chapter 422, pp. 13-14 Majin Boo Arc Interlude Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Gokū and His Friends Return!! Two years after the defeat of Kid Buu, Videl attends a banquet held by her father Mr. Satan, along with Gohan and her friends. Soon, she and the others meet Vegeta's younger brother Tarble and his wife Gure. Videl later watches Trunks and Goten fighting against Avo and Cado, as well as Goku defeating the fusion of Avo and Cado, Aka. Dragon Ball Z: God and God Dragon Ball Z: Revival of "F" Dragon Ball Super God and God Arc Some time after the six months period following the battle with Majin Bū, Videl accepts Gohan's proposal for marriage. Videl and Gohan later move into a house built by Videl's father to live together. On a Sunday, Videl and Gohan are leaving a bookstore and make their way towards the nearby bakery. At her home, Videl is visited by Goten and Trunks. The boys give Videl her gift which is a bottle of water from a spring. Videl is pleased with her gift and thanks the boys for the present.Dragon Ball Super episode 1 Videl alongside Gohan are invited to Bulma's birthday party on a luxurious passenger ship.Dragon Ball Super episode 3 After Gokū appears and summons Shenron, who quickly explains that the Super Saiyan God is not a person but a legendary transformation that only six kindhearted Saiyan can achieve by fusing their power together. The Saiyan attempt to transform Gokū but fail, as they are one Saiyan short. Growing tired of waiting, Beerus starts preparing his attack to destroy the planet. Suddenly, Videl jumps in front of the Saiyan. She says that there is one more Saiyan who might be able to help them – her and Gohan's unborn child. The Saiyan and Videl attempt the transformation again and manage to transform Gokū into the Super Saiyan God.Dragon Ball Super episode 9 During their battle, Gokū and Beerus create an ultra high density Life Force sphere and struggle to push it against each other. The ultra high density Life Force sphere begins to explode; Gohan flies out of Bulma's ship and goes to shield Videl from the explosion. However, the explosion does not destroy the Earth. Gohan asks Videl if she is alright to which she replies that she is fine. Soon, the Dragon Team begins sensing Gokū's ki and realize that Gokū is no longer a Super Saiyan God. Goten begins panicking; Videl comforts Goten and tells him that his father will be alright.Dragon Ball Super episode 13 After the battle with Beerus, at Gohan's house, Videl tries to make breakfast but Gohan decides to prepare breakfast in her stead so that she doesn't strain herself or their child.Dragon Ball Super episode 15 Revival of "F" Arc Six months have passed since the battle between Gokū and Beerus. During that time, Gohan and Videl's child has been born, a girl named Pan. At Gohan and Videl's house, Mr. Satan is playing with Pan. Pan tells her father that it is time for Pan's nap but her father ignores her and continues playing with Pan Gohan returns from a science conference and decides to spend time with Pan by play fighting with Mr. Satan. Chi-Chi arrives to see Pan and scolds Gohan and Mr. Satan for putting Pan at risk with their play fighting. However, Gohan tells his mother that Pan has Saiyan blood within her, but Chi-Chi still doesn't like the fact that they are showing her fighting, worried that Pan might become a fight-loving-idiot like her grandfather Gokū and wants her to grow up like a normal girl. However, Mr. Satan retorts, wanting Pan to become a great martial artist like him. Soon, Mr. Satan and Chi-Chi argue over Pan's future. After Gohan calms them down, Chi-Chi declares that she won't let Pan become a martial artist. Eventually, Chi-Chi and Videl lock themselves in a room with Pan after Gohan and Mr. Satan showed irresponsible behavior. In the locked room, Chi-Chi asks Videl about Pan's future and how she wants to raise her. Outside the locked room, Bulma decides to help out in exchange for her traffic fine being cancelled but Kuririn refuses to cancel her fine. Bulma decides to help out regardless. After telling Chi-Chi that's its her, Bulma is taken into the room by Chi-Chi. Videl has a discussion with Bulma and Chi-Chi about Pan. Eventually, Videl decides that she wants Pan to grow up however she wants.Dragon Ball Super episode 17 Hakaishin Champa Arc Epilogue She is present at the 28th Tenka-Ichi Budōkai. In Other Media Dragon Ball Super (manga) God and God Arc (manga) 's child.]] Some time after the six months period following the battle with the pure Majin Bū, Videl alongside Gohan are invited to Bulma's birthday party on a luxurious passenger ship. After Gokū appears and summons Shenron, who quickly explains that the Super Saiyan God is not a person but a legendary transformation that only six kindhearted Saiyan can achieve by fusing their power together, Videl reveals that she's pregnant a Saiyan-blooded child, right enough the number of Saiyan to make a ritual. Videl, along with her husband, Vegeta, Goten, Trunks manage to transform Gokū into a Super Saiyan God. After that, she along with other people watch the beginning of Beerus and Gokū's fight. Dragon Ball Super chapter 4 Hakaishin Champa Arc (manga) Videl, along with the rest of the Dragon Team, head towards Champa's Tournament on the Nameless Planet in a spacecraft prepared by Whis. She informs Gokū that her husband had a conference, and thus couldn't attend the tournament with them.Dragon Ball Super Chapter 7, pp. 13 She also participated in the game on the way to the tournament.Dragon Ball Super Chapter 7, pp. 15 Relationships Mr. Satan While Videl loves her father, she dislikes his attitude, and how he shows off his power for women ever since Miguel died. Videl's stated that she wouldn't mind it if her father lost, purely because it might deflate his ego.Dragon Ball chapter 429, page 12 She also shows a slight ignorance to her own riches, casually telling Chi-Chi the amount of rooms in her home, and that she and her father had her own personal cook.Dragon Ball chapter 428, page 4 Son Gohan Her relationship with Gohan is a large part of Videl's characterization. She initially behaved in a fashion towards the half-Saiyan, blackmailing him at the first given opportunity, and constantly regarding him with suspicion. Eventually, due to their joint training with him, Videl began to soften towards Gohan, and reveal her kinder side. Videl began to trust Gohan completely, eating a Senzu that he gave her to recover from Spopovich's beating because she knew it wouldn't be bad if Gohan suggested it. When it was believed Gohan had been killed by Majin Bū, Videl firmly refused to believe it, knowing that Gohan was alive. After Majin Bū's defeat, Videl and Gohan grew closer, becoming softer and sweeter. After becoming Gohan's wife, she has an unshakable faith in her husband. Even when he has been framed by the movie star Barry Kahn into kissing his costar in the Great Saiyaman Movie, Great Saiyaman vs Mr. Satan, Cocoa Amaguri, Videl refused to entertain any thought of Gohan cheating on her and even berated Barry for trying the underhanded tactic. Also when Barry, after being taken over by the Watagash, and beating Gohan around, she had no doubt Gohan would win and show their daughter Pan what a hero he was.Dragon Ball Super episode 74 Creation and Conception Trivia * Her name is the anagram for , sharing that theme with her dad, Mark. * Videl shares certain traits with Chi-Chi: ** Both fought in the Tenka-Ichi Budōkai, they're noted to be strong, but are weaker than their respective Saiyan husbands and offspring. ** They succeeded in marrying their respective love interests. ** Both have wealthy fathers, and have mothers that have never appeared in the manga. ** Both are look alike and bore a striking resemblances to their late mothers. * Videl would become the Great Saiyaman 2 in the anime, despite finding the Great Saiyaman costume ridiculous. * While she has never been seen employing ki for anything other than flight, video games often given Videl the ability to fire basic ki blasts to varying degrees. * Videl has the distinction of being the first World Martial Arts Tournament Junior Division champion. This makes her the only known female Martial Arts Champion of any tournament (or division). ** Videl's hobby is being an ally of justice.2 ** Videl's favorite food is okonomi-yaki and caesar salad.2 ** Videl's favorite vehicle is air bike.2 ** Despite her and her father's names, being based off Satanic traits, the two are quite heroic and love justice, which was a factor that lead Videl to heaven during the Buu Saga filler. ** Both Goten and Videl share the same voice actresses in the English dub by Funimation and the French dub. ** While her fate is unknown in Future Trunks's timeline (not counting Dragon Ball Super, in which she was erased by Future Zen-Oh or killed by Goku Black, Future Zamasu, or Fused Zamasu), in Xenoverse 2 if the Future Warrior's mentor is Future Gohan, and they talk to Mr. Satan, he asks what is the deal with him and Future Videl in that timeline.9 ** Videl's new haircut and pale skin color are similar to Fasha. ** Videl is born in Age 756 (according to the manga) and Age 757 according to Super Perfect Guide for the anime). ** Videl is one year older than Gohan in the manga, meaning that she was at least 18 years old in her debut (and already a legal adult at that time) and 28 at the end of the original story, but is the same age as him in the anime. Quotes References Category:Martial Artists Category:Mothers Category:Characters who have participated in the Tenkaichi Budōkai Category:Characters who died off-screen Category:Orange Star High School Students Category:Alive